Double Bubble Trouble
by Cassandra Incognito
Summary: Gaara is having an immense craving for Double Bubble gum. Problem is all the stores are out, and Naruto bought the last pack. Will Gaara double his pleasure or will Naruto burst his bubble? Gaara x Naruto


Today was truly a one of mystery and intrigue. One red headed shinobi known for his ferocity in battle, and his bloodlust, was craving… heaven forbid… gum. Not just any kind of gum would suffice either. No he required the best gum in the world… double bubble. No other gum would be able to reach the mastery of the sickly sweet deliciousness that comprises double bubble gum. It sicken the redhead to know that he was human, and as such he was prone to random cravings of embarrassing foods.

Gaara strolled down the streets of Konoha scowling and sending of killer vibes to all those around him. Causing more then one small children to wet themselves in fear, while their parents cowered weakly behind stands. Cursing silently under his breath he continued on his walk, coming across another store he entered. Striding over to the counter Gaara slammed his hands down, staring at the poor man behind the counter, who was shaking like a leaf.

"Do you have any double bubble gum?" He asked calmly, although underneath his calm façade, he was ready to rip off some limbs in search of the sweet delight.

The man cowered behind the counter, his voice weakly replying, "N-No sir we don't carry that brand of bubble gum. B-but I can offer you some juicy fruit." He stammered quietly.

Ripping the juicy fruit out of the mans quivering hands he threw it to the ground… crushing it within the grips of his sand. "JUICY FRUIT SUCKS!" Gaara yelled, completely out of character… his cravings were making him crazy.

The man promptly passed out, collapsing on the floor in shock, much to the dismay of Gaara. He would have enjoyed to slowly gut the man and feed him to the san, but he as unwilling to attack an unconscious man… I mean… he had some morals.

Sighing Gaara stood and moved on to the next convenience store, and another and another. None of the stores were carrying double bubble, but all seemed to have this ridiculous brand of juicy fruit. _Note to self… kill the owner of juicy fruit… and make sure that all who enjoy the brand enjoy a slow painful death._

Gaara finally reached the last store in town. Opening the door he walked to the counter, grabbed the employee at the counter with his sand, lifting him off the ground and into the air. Growling he asked, "Do you have any double bubble gum?"

The man looked down at Gaara silently shaking his head. Gaara's sand tightened its grip, before the man in a quivering voice said, "We just sold out our last pack."

The grip on the mans shirt loosened. "Who bought it?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The employee replied.

Gaara dropped the man to the floor, and left the store. _Naruto has the gum, well I'll just go find him and have him give me a piece. Then I can get rid of this damned craving._

Ahh, but then won't another one of your cravings start up? 

Gaara stopped in his tracks.

**So I was right.**

_Shut it Shukaku. I don't need to hear your drivel. _

**You know you want him. Why don't you just go up and take what is rightfully yours.**

_Naruto is not mine you demon, and I'm not attracted to him._

**Fine. Suit yourself. You'll find out the hard way… And I mean the hard way.**

_Damn. Perverted demon._

**Naruto's got one too you know.**

_A perverted ridiculous demon?_

**Yes.**

_Kyuubi at least refrains from speaking to his master in such a vulgar way. _

**How do you know?**

_Naruto has made no signs of talking to his inner demon. He would have told me._

**Have you told him that you can talk to me?**

_No._

**I rest my point. **

Gaara scowled as he continued down the street, searching for Naruto in all areas of Konoha he finally decided that Naruto was probably at his apartment. Heading over to the dingy door Gaara knocked. Frowning when he got no answer Gaara tried the doorknob. Much to his surprise it was open. Pushing open the door slightly he almost got a nosebleed from the sight in front of him.

Naruto was bopping around the house with a broom in hand, he wore a pair of earphones over his ears, and a portable MP3 player screeched loud enough for Gaara to hear. _Ok Go? An interesting choice to say the least… weren't they a gay band? _

**Ahhh… So he listens to a gay band… perhaps he likes one of the members.**

_Shut up._

**Oh fine you big meanie.**

Frowning slightly Gaara returned to the sight in front of him. Naruto was wearing a pair of jean shorts, much to short to be a pair of men's, they were frayed around the edges, clinging tightly to Naruto's bottom as he sweeped the floor to the beat of 'Your so damn hot'. Over his chest was a tight black tank top, with the words, 'the legend' on the back with an arrow pointing to his ass. Naruto turned around, letting out a squeal and falling to the floor. Gaara smiled when he saw the front of Naruto's shirt. The words, 'the man' were printed on the front, with an arrow pointing towards Naruto's face.

_Perhaps the demon was right._

**I'm always right. You just don't know it yet.**

_I thought I told you to shut up._

**Awww… But I wanted to comment on how nice Naruto's ass looks in those jeans. **

_Thank you. Now shut up._

**Ahhh fine.**

Gaara reached forward helping Naruto to his feet. Naruto smiled and accepted Gaara's hand. Slowly getting to his feet Naruto stopped the song and pulled the ear phones off of his ears.

"Sorry about that. You sort of scared me, sneaking up like that." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Gaara quirked an eyebrow. "You left your door open. Anyways you're a shinobi, you should have noticed me."

Naruto stood staring at Gaara, his mouth open slightly.

_If he doesn't close that soon, I'll have to take advantage of it._

"What?" Gaara asked, slightly annoyed.

"You rarely speak to people… and when you do its rarely in full sentences, and its usually guarded and mysterious." Naruto replied.

Frowning Gaara thought for a moment. _Yeah, I guess I did do that sometimes. _"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Why the change?"

"I don't know." Gaara replied honestly.

"So why are you here?" Naruto asked. Turning around and bending down to put the broom back in its place.

Gaara drooled a little at the sight in front of him.

**I told you.**

_Shut up._

**Fine. I told you so.**

_Damn raccoon._

Gaara took a step back when he saw Naruto's face less then an inch away from his face. Naruto took a step back.

"Sorry about that Gaara. Its just you sort of fazed out for a moment there." Naruto said, blowing a bubble.

Gaara paused, then remembered his original task. "Say Naruto. Could you give me a piece of Double Bubble gum?"

"Is that why you came over?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded his head. Noticing a small flicker of sadness go across Naruto's eyes, but as soon as he saw it the look had disappeared. Naruto felt around his pockets. Frowning he shook his head.

"Sorry Gaara, I'm all out."

_DAMN IT ALL! I came all the way over here for some gum, and there's none left._

**That's not exactly true.**

_What do you mean? Naruto said there were none left._

**He still has a piece.**

_You mean the one he's chewing on right now?  
_

**It's still pretty fresh… I can smell it from inside you.**

_You're right. I can smell it. But…_

**Just get in there and get that piece of gum that you came for.**

_You're right._

**I'm always right kid. **

Naruto looked slightly confused as Gaara stepped towards him with a determined look in his eyes. Naruto took a step back, only to have his back pressed into the wall. Naruto eyes widened when Gaara descended to press his lips onto Naruto's.

Naruto gasped when he felt Gaara's tongue flickered across his bottom lip. Taking advantage of Naruto open mouth, Gaara pressed him father into the wall, and pressed his tongue into Naruto's hot cavern. Flicking his tongue over the edges of Naruto's mouth, then promptly pulling away, smiling. Naruto stood still shocked at what had just occurred.

"Hey… wait a minute." Naruto frowned… you stole my gum!" He shouted.

Gaara smiled, and blew a bubble in Naruto's face. Big mistake. Naruto smiled, while Gaara's bubble popped. Gaara frowned at the sickly substance covering his face. Naruto smirked triumphantly for bursting Gaara's bubble. Gaara licked the sticky substance off his lips and cheek. Naruto turning the shade of a tomato watching. A certain gleam set in Naruto's, eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gaara's, taking advantage of Gaara's shock to delve into the hot cavern. Searching and caressing the hot space. Gaara groaned, when he felt Naruto's tongue make contact with his own. Naruto pulled away, smiling, as he blew a bubble.

That's when the war began.

That small piece of gum was thoroughly molested, as it passed between the two mouths so often that it could have been considered to be involved in the actual kissing, a unwilling participant. Dominance over the gum was soon forgotten, and dominance over one another became the focus of the two teens. Fingers intertwined with blonde and red head. Gaara pulled on Naruto's hair a little tighter, pulling his head back so he could caress the heated flesh of Naruto's neck with his tongue and teeth. Naruto groaned when he felt Gaara's teeth gently nip one of the veins on his neck.

Gaara's hand, moved lower to snake under Naruto's tight black tank top. Pulling the garment over Naruto's he was treated to the vision of the deliciously tan skin underneath. Running his fingers along Naruto's abs, he reached one of Naruto's nipples and pinched the bud. Naruto let out a squeak of enjoyment. Gaara smirked evilly.

Naruto pouted, pushing Gaara off of him for a moment, he pulled Gaara's black t-shirt off of his body. Naruto fell to his knees as he began to unbutton Gaara's pants.

Gaara smirked. "Eager are we?" He asked.

Naruto looked up at Gaara, raising an eyebrow in defiance, he caressed the bulge in Gaara's boxers, receiving a moan from the redhead.

"I should ask you the same thing."

Gaara hissed, "Get one with it."

"Ask nicely Gaara." Naruto said, his eyes glimmering with mischief.

Gaara gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Please, suck it."

Naruto smiled, descending his head, and pulling off the boxers in one swift movement. Grasping the member in one hand Naruto enveloped the tip with his hot little mouth, his lips moving over the edges to elicit a gasp of pleasure from Gaara. Naruto, silently enveloped more of the member, refusing to choke when Gaara pushed his hips forward to delve deeper into the hot cavern. Removed the member from his mouth. Gaara looked down, meeting Naruto's eyes, as he moved his head down to lick the member up its length. The red headed teen almost came from the sensuousness of the action. Naruto took the member back into his mouth, groaned when Gaara gripped his hair and pushed himself further into Naruto's mouth. Humming Naruto brought Gaara to the edge, before the teen came grunting his pleasure.

Naruto pulled away licking his lips. Gaara growled and pulled Naruto into his arms, carrying the teen bridal style into Naruto's bedroom. Slamming the door shut, Gaara threw Naruto onto the bed, and pushed himself down on the teen. Kissing his chest, and dipping his tongue into Naruto's belly button.

Unbuttoning the teens tight jean shorts Gaara was delighted to discover Naruto wore the cutest little black thong, with a little dancing panda on the front. Raising an eyebrow he glanced at the flushed Naruto.

"It's the only pair I can wear with these shorts… everything else is either too long, or too uncomfortable." Naruto said.

Gaara only smiled as he pulled off the underwear, and kissed Naruto's silky tanned thighs. Naruto moaned. Gaara moved up to kiss Naruto's swollen lips, before asking Naruto a question.

"Do you have any lube?"

Naruto shook his head. Gaara frowned, before sighing. Quickly putting on a pair of pants, he flew out the door. Reaching the shop where he tried to originally get the gum he grabbed a bottle of strawberry lube off the shelf. Striding over to the counter he placed the bottle on the table. The man gave Gaara a curious look, before shaking his head.

"Just take it." The man said.

Gaara nodded his head and said thanks, running out the door. The man just shook his head, muttering something about horny teens.

One Gaara reached the apartment he saw Naruto rummaging through one of his drawers, bent over… completely naked… Gaara dropped the bottle. Causing Naruto to turn around, but not fast enough before Gaara, pulled Naruto into his arms, sucking and biting his neck, while caressing his member. Naruto purred.

Gaara released Naruto reached down to grab the bottle of lube. He moved to coat his fingers with the substance, but Naruto stopped his hand. Just put it on yourself. I don't need to be prepared.

"So you like it rough?" Gaara said smirking.

Naruto nodded sheepishly, blushing to the roots of his hair.

Gaara smiled, "Good. I do too."

Gaara coated his member with the substance, and moved to position himself at Naruto's entrance, Naruto holding onto the edges of the counter for support. Gaara pushed into Naruto's, eliciting a gasp from both teens. Naruto groaned as Gaara pushed in and out of the teen. Increasing his pace as Naruto moaned, 'faster' and 'harder'. Gaara pushed Naruto onto Naruto bed. Turning him around so they faced one another.

"Say Naruto… you never gave me a tour of your home." Gaara said lustfully.

Naruto smiled. "How about we do that now?" Naruto suggested, wrapping his legs around Gaara's waist, pulling Gaara closer with his leg muscles causing the red head to move deeper into the blonde. Gaara lifted Naruto, carrying him into the living room. Pushing him down onto the carpet, Gaara continued to thrust into the blonde, elicting little gasps.

"T-uuuuhhhhhh, This is the l-l-LIVING ROOM!" Naruto screamed.

Gaara smirked then let out a groan, "Ughhhh…. Very nice. How about the kitchen?"

"To the left," Naruto remarked.

Gaara lifted Naruto and himself off of the floor, still carrying him into the kitchen. Pulling out of Naruto, Gaara turned the blonde around, and roughly entered him again, pushing him over the counter. Pulling out and thrusting back in, with and increased pace. Naruto felt himself being pushed to the edge.

"Ugghhhh… GAARA!"

"I think we should go back to the bedroom." Gaara remarked.

Gaara pulled Naruto into his arms, and pulled the teen back into the bedroom. Pushing Naruto down onto the bed, Gaara spread Naruto's legs open, placing one of his silky thighs on his shoulder to allow for more leverage. Pumping in and out of the teen, Gaara felt himself reaching the edge. Looking down into Naruto's blue pools, Gaara intertwined his fingers with Naruto's. Naruto came first, his inner muscles tightening around Gaara's member, causing the teen to come into Naruto hard and fast. Gaara pulled out of the blonde, laying down beside him on the bed. Both lay silent for a few moments before Naruto spoke up.

"Hey… do you know what happened to the gum?"

Gaara shook his head, turning over he looked to see a small piece of pink sticking out of Naruto's hair. "Uhhh Naruto… I think I found the gum."

"Where?"

"Its in your hair."

"What!?!" Naruto sprang out of the bed, and ran to the mirror in his bathroom. "MOTHER &$#" could be heard all across Konoha. Naruto ran out of the room, threw on his shorts and grabbed his shirt off the ground and pulled it on. "I have to go get this fixed." Naruto said, turning to stroll out of the room. Something small fell to the ground. Gaara bent down to pick it up, discovering it was a piece of Double Bubble. Smiling Gaara unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. Watching Naruto's cute tight ass stride out the door.

Gaara had soothed both of his craving, and doubled his pleasure… with double bubble.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Conscience: That was a shameless bit of advertising for double bubble!

Me: -pop- Huh? What did you say? I didn't hear… I was chewing this gum you see.

Conscience: Damn it…. Now I'm craving gum.

Please review… and just for my own curiosity… What's your favorite type of gum?


End file.
